Unstoppable: Their Secret Spot
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: If Loren and Eddie met at their spot in Unstoppable, this is how it would be.


_**He guys, buddies, friends, actually, you are all family. So, I decided to post one more thing before I start school on the fourth, I'm going into the tenth grade. Alright, so while I was writing my latest story 'Wanted', I realized that I never made Loren and Eddie meet at their spot, I actually realized that when I was writing the story 'Unstoppable'. I just, didn't know where to fit it in and I wanted them to meet in the most original way possible. I hope that you enjoy it! If you're wondering why I'm posting this alone, it's because I didn't know where to fit it into the story. Alright, I have a few shout-outs to give, these people are amazing and I love them. Um, I don't know what else to say, any movie recommendations? I'm looking for a good movie to watch. So, tell me what you think. One more thing, I won't be posting for a while, there will be a sequel to 'Unstoppable', but! There's always a but, if you're laughing right now, very mature, I won't start writing it 'til I'm done with ALL of my stories. Thank you!**_

_**Shout-outs: The beautiful and amazing coracece3 and her beautiful friend.  
The kind fanfictionFANGIRL1623  
The encouraging luvistrue  
The fantastic FfLeentje**_

_**I want to give out a few more, but I'm kind of in a hurry. And onedayatatime, I hope you remember your password.**_

_**Follow me on twitter! IAmLegend32M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Hollywood Heights character or to the show.**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

Loren and Eddie had both had a long day, Eddie had back to back interviews and meetings about his new tour and Loren had back to back client interviews and cases and she was exhausted. Loren had just finished her last case of the day and she had to do some thinking on which clients she is going to pick, so she picked up their files and got into her car and was on her way to her spot. Eddie had just finished his meetings with Jake and now he was wondering who to pick to co-star with him on his tour, so he got his keys and headed to his spot. Loren and Eddie got to their spot, each of them driving separate cars. Loren looked to her right so she was looking at the view in front of her, Eddie looked to his left so that he was also looking into the view and the didn't notice each other, they turned their heads and saw each others cars and they both stepped on the break in an instant, but they were driving on sand so the cars didn't stop and they crashed into each other. The airbags deployed and the were both pressed against the airbag and the car seat, once the airbags weren't in their face, Eddie got out of his car and hurried towards Loren's car to check if she was okay. He opened her door and Eddie caught her as she was falling out of the car, he started softly shaking her, she opened her eyes and felt her head exploding, she tried getting up but felt dizzy so she sank back into Eddie's arms.

Loren: "What happened?"

Eddie: "We crashed into each other."

Loren: "No kidding, that explains the killer headache."

Eddie: "Wait here, I've got some pills in my car."

Loren didn't say anything so he got up and got her a pill and a half empty water bottle. She took it and sat up with her back to the car. Eddie called a tow for their cars and a car to come pick them up. The tow came and took their cars but the car that was supposed to pick them up was stuck in traffic so it was going to be a little late, so that means they were stuck at their spot, together, how terrible is that? Loren and Eddie got closer to the edge and Loren sat with her back to the tree, Eddie slightly pushed her away from the tree and sat down with her between his legs, she rested her head on his chest and Eddie wrapped his arms around her then he started to speak.

Eddie: "Are you feeling better?"

Loren: "Yeah, thanks. What do you think of the view?"

Eddie: "It's amazing, helps you think."

Loren: "You read my mind."

Eddie: "How did you find this spot?"

Loren: "When I was really little, my dad brought me up here to see a meteor shower. I didn't even know what it was, but, I always loved looking at the stars and a whole sky full of falling stars? I'll never forget that."

Eddie: "Are we talking about the same guy that tried to kill me?"

Loren: "Yeah, he didn't use to be like that. I guess he changed when he left us." Eddie brought Loren closer to him and she adjusted her seating position then relaxed. "What about you?" She asked looking up at Eddie.

Eddie: "Oh, we actually just used to live down the hill. So every night I would hike up here and just hang out."

Loren: "Do you think that we've both been up here at the same time but just didn't know it."

Eddie: "Nah, no one's usually here, and if we were, you wouldn't recognize me."

Loren: "No, I would still recognize you even if you were in disguise, you could be wrapped up in a full mummy suit and I'd still be like, hey Eddie."

Eddie chuckled then said: "The car's here, do you wanna go now?"

Loren: "Not now, I wish we could stay here forever, but with me doing cases and you recording songs and writing them then going on tour, we barley have time for each other."

Eddie: "Stop, we have all the time in the world, ok?" Loren nodded. "Come on, it's getting late and tomorrow's an early day for both of us."

Loren nodded, Eddie got up and helped her up then intertwined their fingers and walked to the car.

* * *

_**Alright, I know that it was extremely short, but this was just one scene and not a full chapter, so that explains it. This is just how I would get Leddie to bump into each other at their spot, get it? Bump, because they crashed into each other? Ah, forget it, I'm writing this while being bored so I'm not as funny as usual. Ok, so I wrote this for future reasons that will be in the sequel, yay? Ok, one month left and then we'll know if the rumors of a season 2 are true. If they are, I won't stop writing, if they aren't, don't give up and lose hope of one existing in the near future. Thank you all for your time. While I was writing this, someone messaged me "Why did you name yourself IAmLegend32 if it has nothing to do with Hollywood Heights?" Not saying who it is, but to answer your question, Um, I had watched Will Smith's movie called I Am Legend and it was my favorite movie the week I created this account and I was too lazy to think of another name. I would've changed it but every single person that was kind enough to read my stories and talk to me or the wonderful selfless people that made me happy by giving me a shout-out, then I was simply know as this name, so I named my twitter the same, and I got known by this name so why would I changed it? I know it's not HH related but by now people that read my stories know me by that name, so I hope that answers your question and everyone who had this question in mind. Thank you for taking your time and reading this, I love you all. Thanks again. Bye!**_

_**Shout-outs: The beautiful and amazing coracece3 and her beautiful friend.  
The kind fanfictionFANGIRL1623  
The encouraging luvistrue  
The fantastic FfLeentje**_

_**Follow me on twitter! IAmLegend32M**_

_**Until Next Time, **_

_**-M**_


End file.
